Meeting Heroes
by Astrid Haddock
Summary: Okay. I hate the regular this-is-so-cool-you-have-to-read-it kind of summary. Read if you want; it's about Hiro and his gang coming to my house and we go on an adventures. If you like stories like that, great. If not, that's fine, and keep scrolling.
1. Meeting the Crew

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic I've made in a while, so please bear with me. I am a stickler for grammar and spelling, so if there are any corrections that could be made, please tell me. Thanks, and I hope you like it!**

I hate my school. Well, not exactly the school itself, but the kids in it. They are relentless, my efforts to block them out going unnoticed. But this time, I'll be able to block them out for good.

This is the story of how I, simple, unextraordinary Erika Haffner, met the characters of Big Hero 6.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a warm day in my town, people hanging out at the mall, bowling alley, park, etc. Anywhere they could go to get away for an unusually warm weekend in August. I was just sitting at home, reading The Fault In Our Stars. It was my favorite book I had ever had so far, so I was quite intrigued. So intrigued, I didn't even notice the loud **BANG **that came from downstairs. Well, until my brother knocked on my door.

"Hey, Erika? Did you hear that?" Aaron asked, looking around frantically. He's only three, but he can be a real nightmare at times.

"No, what was it?" I said, looking up from my book.

Aaron shrugged. "I dunno."

He's so helpful.

I stood, the page number running through my head, and picked him up. "Come on, bro. Let's go see what it was."

Aaron wiggled in my arms, desperately trying to get down. "No, I'm not. I'm playing with my Legos. You go find out what it was, then come tell me."

Man, he's bossy.

"Fine."

I walked to the door of the basement, and sure enough, there was rustling coming from behind the door. I grabbed the nearest thing I saw, which unfortunately was just a broom, but cracked the door open.

The stairs were dark, so I tried the light switch. But, just my luck, it didn't work.

I opened the door wider, rays of light shining down, but not nearly enough for me to see everything I needed to. I grabbed a flashlight from a nearby drawer. I shone the light down the steps, taking my first one.

Our house is old, so every step creaked as I applied pressure. _Now it knows I'm here. _But then the worse realization hit me. _What if it's not just one?_

"Hello?" I called out nervously. More rustling.

I turned off the flashlight, letting the darkness consume me. I relied solely on touch, which worked pretty well, until I heard a loud crash.

"Dammit." Someone said. It sounded familiar, though.

A light switch flicked on.

In a room on my left, I saw six figures. One was big, too big to be human. Then I realized it wasn't. It was a robot. The next that stood was a very tall girl, approximately in her late teens, but everyone looked that way, too. Except for the robot, duh. The girl was wearing all yellow, which, you have to admit, looked very good on her. I started feeling jealous. Then, a shorter guy with dark skin and large muscles jumped up, helping up a very small boy who looked . . . even more familiar. The last two sitting on the ground, the robot picked up, setting them gently on the ground. The female just blew a giant pink bubble, while the boy dusted off his graphic tee.

"Man, that was awesome!" The boy with the graphic tee said.

"No it wasn't, Fred." The girl in yellow said. "We don't know where we are." She tuned to the large man with muscles. "Wasabi? You agree?"

The man known as Wasabi nodded. "Gogo? Do you know where we are?"

Gogo shook her head. "Hiro was the last one to touch it."

All eyes went to the little boy in the middle. He laughed slowly, shying away from all the eyes.

"Why you little-"

"We don't even know where we are!" The girl in yellow interrupted Gogo.

"Honey, please." Hiro said. "I'm sorry. I touched it, but I never changed the settings. I swear."

Before any of this could continue, I finally, truly recognized them.

_**Big Hero 6 was in my basement. **_


	2. Ideas, Ideas

**Here's the second part. I know the first was a little short, but I promise to make this one a lot longer. Have fun!**

"You're real!" I shouted. "You exist!"

Everyone turned to look at me. I suddenly felt really stupid.

"Well duh." Fred said. "I mean, if we didn't exist, we wouldn't be here."

Honey Lemon stepped in. "Um, hi. Where exactly is here?"

"Oh . . . um. I'm not sure if you know, but this is Ohio." I said, smiling dumbly.

Hiro spoke up. "I think I've read about this place. Like, I think it was the setting on the dial of your machine, Wasabi."

Wasabi shook his head. "I don't know. But then again, I don't even know what dial it was on, all because you and your pesky messing."

Hiro held his hands up defensively. "Sorry."

Wasabi sighed.

"So . . ." Gogo said, shifting her weight. "How do you know us?"

"I never said I did." I said, trying not to smile.

"But you said 'You're real!'." Fred said, mimicking me.

"I . . ." I searched for an answer. When I couldn't, I sighed. "You all have a movie."

"What do you mean, we 'have a movie'?" Hiro asked.

"Baymax, scan." Gogo whispered.

The robot quickly looked me up an down. "Erika is experiencing mood swings, depression, and loneliness. Her adrenaline levels are elevated. My guess is that she is either excited or very happy. Or it is because she is on her-"

"Baymax!" I snapped. "That's enough."

"Don't you talk to my robot like that." Hiro defended.

I sighed. "Sorry. Like he said, mood swings."

Everyone nodded cautiously, except for Honey Lemon. She approached me, and leaned down.

"It's okay. It happens to everybody," she whispered in my ear.

I froze to the spot, then felt a blush creeping up my neck.

Honey just smiled, then turned to the others. "What?"

Nobody said anything.

"So . . . Do you guys wanna watch your movie?"

Wasabi and Gogo looked at me with a look of pure confusion, while Fred, Honey, and Hiro nodded. Baymax just cocked his head.

"Then let's go!" I said enthusiastically. "I can just order it from Netflix."

_TIME SKIP_

"Was that awesome or what?" I asked, but I had no answer. I looked over at the others.

Hiro was sitting beside me, but he had obviously been crying, He still had tears in his eyes, and red blotches dotted his face. Wasabi and Fred were trying not to, but they looked like they wanted to cry right there. Honey was sobbing, her face in her hands, with Baymax comforting her. Gog just sat there, eyebrows raised, looking at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"How did you get this?" she asked, gesturing to the T.V.

"I bought it on Netflix." I said. "I don't OWN it personally. The whole world has access to this film. Disney is the one who made all of you."

Gogo looked curiously at the screen, which now had other Disney movies listed. "Tangled . . . Brave . . . Princess and the Frog? Seriously?"

I shrugged. "I personally think yours is the best and most realistic."

Gogo nodded approvingly.

"Hiro?" I asked, but he didn't respond. He just stared at the screen, his lip twitching. I could tell what was going to happen. I stood.

"Come on, Hiro." I said, lending him a hand. "I want to show you something."

Hiro took my hand, looked at the others, who encouraged him with nods and smiles.

I helped him stand, then walked to the basement door, him trailing behind.

"Where are we going?" Hiro asked.

I stopped at the bottom of the steps, looking at him. I waited to answer him until he reached the bottom as well.

"To be honest, I really wasn't going to show you anything." I confessed, and earned a glare in return. "But, I saw that movie the first time, and I had an even worse reaction." I said. "You're handling it a lot better than I did."

Hiro looked at me with tears welling in his eyes. "What exactly is your point with this?"

I sighed. "I just want you to know that I know how you feel, and I know what you've been through. And it's a lot. But I have something planned that you could not imagine. And I think you'll love it."

Hiro looked at me skeptically. "What now?"

I told him my plan (NOT TELLING YOU YET MWAHAHA), then we went upstairs, his tears flowing freely now.

"Hiro? What's wrong?" Honey asked.

Hiro just pointed at me.

"If you touched one hair on his head I swear I'll-"

"Gogo, I didn't touch him. I just told him something. He's crying . . . Hiro, are you crying because you're happy?" I asked.

Hiro nodded a giant smiled plastered on his face.

"What did you tell him?" Wasabi asked.

"I plan on making a portal that can lead our loved ones back from the . . . underworld. But it only works if you're in direct bloodline." I explained.

"Who do you plan on bringing back?" Fred asked.

I gulped, and looked at Hiro, who had composed himself.

Hiro took a deep breath, then answered.

"Tadashi."

Everyone gasped, causing Honey Lemon to pass out on her spot of the couch. Fred caught her, and laid her head down in his lap. Gogo even stared, wide-eyed, at the mention of that name.

"Does that mean . . ." Wasabi took a deep breath. "Does that mean he'll be able to come home with us?"

I nodded. "Most likely. It will take some test runs before we use it on Tadashi. We don't want to risk anything."

Baymax looked down at the ground. "I do not know how to express my gratitude, Erika. My master is . . . he will return once more, and live the rest of his long life he fully deserved."

I stared at him in disbelief, as did everyone else. I smiled. "A hug would do, Baymax."

Baymax waddled over to me, and wrapped him rubber arms around me. Everyone else did, too, except Honey Lemon. She was still out.


	3. First Moment Ruined

**Hey everybody! Thanks for reading this far. I hope you like this one, too!**

As soon as we got Honey Lemon to wake up, then to calm down, I sent them downstairs. I had to talk with my brother real quick.

"Aaron?" I asked, peeking in his room. He was still sitting on the floor, playing with his Legos. "I have some friends over, and we're gonna stay downstairs. We need you to stay up here and watch for mom and dad. Can you do that?"

Aaron nodded. "What was the noise?"

"Just the cat, Oreo." I lied, closing the door behind me.

I made my way downstairs, being careful not to make too much noise. That will only make Aaron want to come down even more. So, since I had already memorized all of the creaky spots on the stairs, I managed to stay away from most of them. The others were even surprised that I had made it down without a sound.

"How'd you do that?" Honey exclaimed. "I personally think you just teleported through the floor. There's no way you made it down without a sound. Especially with Baymax here, who can sense it even before we do."

I just smiled, shrugging. I saw Hiro give me a small smile and thumbs-up from behind everyone's backs.

I think we're finally starting to get along.

"So, what exactly do we need for this?" Wasabi asked, fooling with the tools in my dad's old toolbox.

"Well," I said, but I was at a loss for words. "I . . . I just . . ."

I couldn't speak. I felt humiliated. I was in the presence of the smartest people I knew, and I didn't even know what tools we'd need for this job.

I ran out of the room and into the room across from it, which turned out to be my "Writing Room", as I call it. I shut the door behind me, sat in the corner, and sobbed.

"Erika?" I heard someone say, but I didn't really know who said it. I couldn't hear a lot over my sobbing. "It's me, Hiro. Can I come in?"

"Mm-hm."

He slowly opened the door, and closed it slowly behind him. "Hey," he said, quiet.

"What do you want?" I said, although my heart wasn't in it to sound hurtful.

Hiro sat down in front of me, waiting until I looked him in the eye. When I did, he finally spoke.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I made a small whimper sound, then answered. "I'm not smart."

"Yes you are," objected Hiro. "You're very smart. In fact, you might be smarter than me, given that you came up with the idea and not me. Hell, he's my brother, and you're probably the one who wants him back more." He chuckled.

I smiled, but it almost immediately faded, leaving my curious. "How come you think I'm smart? No one's ever said that before . . . except for my parents, who will say you're smart even if you get Ds, which I do have on my report card currently."

"I think you're smart because I _know _you're smart." Hiro explained. He scooted to where he sat right beside me. "You just don't think so."

"That's because I know so!" I blurted. "I don't even know what tools we need to tell Wasabi!"

Hiro thought for a moment. "You just made the idea. You never planned this out, did you?"

I shook my head.

"I rest my case."

I sighed. He was such a stubborn little-

"Come 'ere." He said, pulling me into a hug.

It felt weird. Hugging your supposed-to-be-fictional crush. Whom you had just met about two hours ago. And was from a different dimension. But I accepted it anyways. He released, but we still sat there, staring into each other's eyes.

I felt something warm on my cheek, then realized it was his hand. My heart started to speed up. He smiled _God that smile . . . _He started to lean in, too. I could feel every breath he took, which was the closest I've ever been to _anyone. EVER._

I started to feel lightheaded, all the while he just sat there, staring at me. _Where are all the boys in THIS world that look like this? Definitely not in my school, that's for sure._

"You're beautiful," he whispered. He moved so he could lay a hand on my waist, but kept the hand on my cheek. _God, his hands were so soft. Man, his girlfriend's got it good. Wait, does he even HAVE a girlfriend?_

"What's on your mind, now?" Hiro asked, his sly smirk growing.

"You really wanna know?" I ask, trying to sound as mature as I could. Hiro squinted his eyes a little, giving me his answer.

"I was wondering . . ." I tried to say, but my breath got caught in my throat, so I tried again. "I was wondering if you-"

Fred kicked in the door, everyone gasping as they saw us (except Baymax because . . . you know). Me and Hiro separated and stood, and I don't think I've ever moved faster.

"Hey, guys," I stuttered, scratching the back of my head.

"Dammit!" Gogo said, throwing her hands up in the air, obviously just pretending, because she had a slight smirk on her face. "She took 'im!"

This caused me and Hiro to blush furiously.

"Alright, then." Hiro said, grabbing my arm and leading me between the small "crowd" that had gathered. Baymax followed, sitting down on the floor.

Me and Hiro sat on the floor on either side of him, both our faces scarlet colored.

"Both of you are experiencing very fast heart beats and high blood pressure. I infer that you are both either embarrassed or excited." Baymax said, wrapping one arm around each of us.

"Both, Baymax." I whispered, smiling at Hiro, who nodded in agreement. "Both."


	4. Sleeping Arrangments

**Hey, so I'm probably making this horribly, so thanks again if you've made it this far. I'm mostly making it how I want it to happen. Which makes some characters OOC at some points. This one will be in Hiro's point of view, so please read on!**

**Hiro's P.O.V.**

_I hate them. They just HAD to ruin it, didn't they? I was so close! Erika's one of the cutest girls out there, yet they just HAD to ruin it! Nope, Hiro can't have a girl! He's way to young! She should already have a boyfriend. GOD NO. What if she already DOES have a boyfriend? Oh no . . . That's gonna look REALLY bad._

"Hiro?" I heard someone ask, shaking my shoulder lightly. "You awake?"

"I am now," I mumble, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

It was Erika. Great. Now what?

"Come on, sleepyhead. It's time for bed. My parents are home, and said you could stay, too." She explained, but my mind was way to foggy to process anything.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. _Man . . . She's strong._

Eventually my mind cleared, and I smiled. "What now?" I asked.

"Well, we have to get everyone into their guest rooms. And then into their beds." She explained. "But there's just one tiny problem . . ."

I followed her gaze to the other side of the room, where Gogo and Honey Lemon lay on the couch, conked out. Wasabi was sitting in his chair, but has obviously dozed off working on something. Fred was . . . Where was Fred?

"Hey, guys." A voice said from above. We looked up.

"Fred," I said, calmly. "Why are you duct-taped to the ceiling?"

Erika stifled a laugh.

"Because," he explained. "it's very comfortable, and you don't have to take up any more room."

"How is dangling from the ceiling comfortable?" Erika asked.

Fred rolled his eyes, but I cut him off when he tried to answer.

"Do you have a box cutter?" I asked, and she nodded. "You sure you know what that is?" I joked, earning a glare.

She handed me said tool, and pulled over a chair (their ceilings are really high), even though I was fully capable of doing it myself.

I climbed up, and despite Fred's protests, sliced through one side of the duct tape. He fell to the ground, landing with a **THUMP **on the floor.

"OW," he complained, peeling off the strips of tape.

"Sorry," I said, but it wasn't really sincere.

Erika just laughed, and apparently the sound of Fred falling had woken the others.

"What time is it?" Wasabi mumbled.

Erika pulled a small electronic device out of her pocket and read off the time. "10:48."

"Time for bed!" A voice called down from above.

"Okay, mom!" Erika called back up.

_Was it really this late? _

"Let's go upstairs and find out where you guys are going to sleep," suggested Erika. She made her way upstairs, all of us following begrudgingly.

"So these are your new friends?" A lady asked. Presumably her mom.

"Yeah. Everyone, meet my mom." Erika said.

"Hello," we said simultaneously.

"Just call me Allison," she said, smiling. "Now, Erika. We need to find these people some place to sleep."

"We have two spare bedrooms, remember?" Erika said. "And please don't-"

"PAIRING TIME!" Allison said, way more enthusiastic than desired.

Now I knew why she didn't want her mom to say that . . .

"You," she said, pointing to Honey Lemon, "will sleep with him." She pointed to Fred.

Honey has told me WAY too many times how much she likes Fred, but was just waiting for him to make the first move. Not sure how Fred feels about this, though.

"You," she pointed to Wasabi, "will sleep with her." Gogo blushed.

They like each other. They've both told me.

"And you." She pointed directly at me, then looked at Erika, who's eyes were immediately averted to the ground. "Will sleep with her."

Who she was pointing to I have no idea; I had me eyes closed, hoping.

"What?!" I heard her scream. I opened my eyes to a very angry Erika. I decided to play along. IF it was a play.

"Nonononononononononono." I said as fast as my lips would move. "No way."

"It's settled," is all Allison would say.

I sighed. No need to upset out hostess. Or hostess' mother. Or _WHATEVER._

Erika rubbed her forehead, shaking her head.

"I'll show you where the guest rooms are."

We followed her down the hall, which led to a circle of five rooms. _Two guest rooms, one for her, one for her parents, and . . . what's the third one? _

I reached for the handle while Erika was showing the others where they would sleep. I cracked the door open, only to have a light shone in my face. A flashlight, held by . . . a little boy?

"Who're you?" The boy asked.

"I-I'm Hiro," I explained. "And you're parents are being very nice and letting us stay here."

The boy dropped his flashlight. "You mean . . . THE Hiro? Hiro Hamada? San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Hiro Hamada?" He asked.

My jaw dropped. He knew all this? HOW? _Oh yeah . . . the movie. The movie that shows all over the WORLD. _

"Yeah. I'm . . . him." I said.

"Come on, Hiro." I heard Erika say behind me, but she stopped. She walked up and introduced me. "This is my little brother Aaron."

"Nice to meet you, Aaron." I say, patting his head. I used to hate that, but I laughed when he "growled" at me.

Erika led me into her room, which had every color imaginable. She had three posters on her walls, two of some people on dragons (is that even possible?), and one of me and Baymax . . .

"Where's Baymax?" I asked, and the door popped open to reveal just the guy. I sighed with relief. "I am satisfied with my care," I said as I dropped the red cube that was in my pocket on the floor. It spread so it was almost the size of a suitcase. Baymax deflated, and deactivated.

"I CALL THE RIGHT SIDE!" Erika yelled, hopping onto the bed. I jumped onto my side of the bed.

We laughed, then pulled the covers over our heads. We fell asleep almost immediately.


	5. Stranger Danger!

**Hey guys. Hiro's point of view was getting kinda hard, so I'm switching back mine. This one's really short, but I needed to shorten it so I could add the end to the next chapter. Here goes nothing! **

**Erika's P.O.V.**

I woke the next morning really late. I went to roll over and check my alarm clock, only to accidentally roll off the bed. I landed on my face, which ended up with a bloody nose, and I was certain my braces poked a few holes in my lip. The sound of me falling down must've woken Hiro, because I heard him roll over and gasp. He jumped out of bed, and ran over to me.

"Oh my God," he said, kneeling beside me. "What happened?"

I sat up, one hand on the bridge of my nose, and the other underneath it, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Holy-"

"Hiro." I said. Not really to cut him off, but to gain his attention. "Get me a napkin or paper towel or some toilet paper or something."

Hiro nodded, then frantically ran out of the room.

"Paper towel, paper towel, paper towel, paper towel," I heard him mumble to himself as he exited.

That's when the nosebleed started to get worse. "Hiro!" I called, because now my lip started to bleed too. And I think I may have bitten my tongue too, since I tasted more blood than was able to be put out by my lip.

Hiro came running at his name, practically running into the wall in the process. "Yeah?"

I pointed to the wall to my left. "Get the others. They can help."

Hiro nodded, running out again. He practically busted the doors down with how hard he was knocking. I didn't have to worry about anything with my family being worried, my brother was at school, and both my parents were at work.

"What's so important that you had to wake us up so-" everyone's complaints stopped as they saw me.

"I'll get the paper towels!" Honey shouted, running off. Gogo went to help.

Wasabi came in and instructed me on how to hold my nose. "Put a lot of pressure on the bridge, and be sure to hold firm; don't let it move."

Hiro just sat beside me, watching, as everyone but Fred (who obviously looked out of place) rushed to help me. We didn't have to go to the hospital, but we were close. I had a lump on my forehead and my nose and lips were swollen, but other than that, I was fine. I was able to wash some of the blood off, but there were still traces of the accident earlier visible on my shirt and hands.

I was examining my face in the mirror, trying to make any physical damage was less visible, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hmm?" I asked, peeking my face out from behind the door.

"Hey," a voice said, which didn't sound familiar. It was raspy and it was clearly a bear to try and speak. "Come on out. I won't bite."

I knew better. "Baymax! Hiro!" I screamed as the man pushed open the door.

"What?" Hiro yelled, his footsteps loud and clear from down the hall.

"I'm gonna need some help in here!" I screamed, as the man tied my hands behind my back.

"Shut up," the man hissed, tying a bandana around my head, enabling me from speaking.

Hiro stopped in the doorway, the others right behind him. "Let her go!" He screamed, his friends looking at him in astonishment.

The man sat me down on the floor, but didn't let me go. Yet.

"I said 'let her go'!" Hiro restated, and the man did as told. Why, though, I didn't understand. Hiro was half his size and probably half as strong. Hiro would lose, hands down. Unless-

"Baymax!" I screamed, though extremely muffled.

The marshmallow appeared right beside Hiro, cocking his head. "What seems to be the problem, Erika?"

I glared at Hiro, letting him know I couldn't talk. _Hiro can be the stupidest person in the world, but at least there's always room for improvement. Yeah . . . that's not gonna work in this situation. _

The man snickered. "Whatcha gonna do? Hug me to death?"

This caused the man to laugh so hard he dropped me completely, and I felt my head bang off of something really hard. I fell to the floor, but couldn't get up. The world started to shake and spin. The last thing I saw was Hiro, kneeling before me, crying.


	6. Losing Precious Time

**Hey guys. Sorry for taking so long. I was out of ideas, and I had to get some advice from a friend. Thanks, Chris! You're a lifesaver! With that said, here goes nothing...**

**Hiro's P.O.V.**

"Erika!" I screamed, running over to her. Her eyes were only half-lidded, and I didn't think it was because of tiredness. I saw her hold her eyes open for a second, enough to get a glimpse of my breakdown. I started to cry, my sobs sounding weird and unnatural. The others had the guy in restraint, and Honey was calling the cops.

I turned to look at them. "Guys." I could barely speak, so I had really only mouthed it.

I lay Erika's head in my lap, feeling the blood running from the back of her head. Her eyes were closed now, and her breathing was starting to slow. I started to panic.

"Honey! What do I do?!" I yelled, finally gaining control of my voice again.

Honey gasped, and knelt beside me, the phone still in her hand. "Yeah, can you bring an ambulance, too? This girl's got a major injury to the back of her head, and she's lost consciousness. Her breathing's slowing, and she is currently unresponsive." Honey said into the phone, then hung up.

"They said to hold a damp cloth to her head, and apply pressure to try and stop the bleeding until they got there." Honey explained, grabbing a towel from a nearby stand.

"Okay," I said, not really sure. My head was spinning so fast I wasn't even sure what I was thinking. Well, other than _God let her be alright, God please, God, God please let her be alright. _I chanted silently in my head.

Honey wet the cloth, then handed it to me. At first I just stared at it, then remembered. I pushed the cloth to the back of her head, the blood turning it red faster than Fred could down a can of pop. Which, to my knowledge, is really fast.

The ambulance arrived in less than five minutes, along with a police car, to haul the crook away. But before the police pushed him out of the room, the man leaned close to me.

"Watch your back, son." He said, which caught me off guard. 'Watch your back'? What's that supposed to mean?

But I quickly shrugged it off, having it come from a criminal. I mean, he's going to prison? How's he gonna get to me?

I helped set Erika on the stretcher, and let one of the paramedics replace the towel, and take over my job.

"How are you six related to this child?" The first paramedic asked us.

"We're best friends," I said, worry plastered all over my face.

The paramedic nodded, then asked us another question.

"Where're her parents?"

"Work."

"Siblings?"

"Her brother's at school."

"So why isn't she?"

This time we didn't have an answer.

"Skipping school, huh?" He smiled. "I remember those days . . ." he trailed off, his eyes wandering.

"Alright, you six pile in and we'll take you all to the hospital, since it looks like you don't have a ride." He said, looking at the vacant driveway.

They slowly maneuvered Erika so she could be wheeled into the ambulance without difficulty, then gestured for us to climb inside.

I sat by her head, the opposite side of the first paramedic. The second was at the wheel. Honey sat beside me, and Fred beside her. Wasabi and Gogo sat across from us, while Baymax had to retract into his luggage in order to fit on my lap.

The ride was agonizingly long, and every second the monitor stuttered, my heart jerked with it. I wanted to hold her hand . . . but then again, what'll happen if I do? Everyone will tease us, and, again, what if she has a **boyfriend?**

I decided against it, and I watched as the paramedic put a cannula around her ears, attached an IV, and checked her vitals as we finished the journey.

The ambulance jerked to a stop in the front of San Fransokyo Public Hospital, and they almost physically pushed us out, which did NOT make me very happy.

"Please go wait in the lobby, and we will bring you back when she is stabilized." The second paramedic said politely, smiling at us. She was nice.

So, we did, all the while I could just fidget with my hands. I was so nervous . . .

"Erika Haffner's friends and/or family?" The nurse asked. I jumped up faster than I imagined. Everyone else followed, but I was still in the front. I would never be anywhere else.

We made our way down the hall, and stopped at a room marked 407.

"Please do not make any loud noises. It will disturb her." The nurse advised, then let us in.

I almost fainted at the sight before me.

Tubes we everywhere. I couldn't walk four steps in before almost stepping on one. I sighed, the tears finally welling up when I saw her face. Her nose was black and blue, and there were blood stains on the pillow. Her head was wrapped with a bandage, but it had already been soaked and was already thoroughly red. The monitor's beeping was unusually fast, but then again, my heartbeat was even faster.

I tried to talk in my regular voice, but it only came out in a whisper. "Erika?" I asked, finally reaching the head of her bed.

I lightly brushed her hand, only to feel ice underneath it.

"She is on the verge of death." the nurse said, a frown on her face. "We only hope that she will survive."

I fought back the tears once more (it sounds heroic, just go with it), and stared at her pale face. I hated this.

"We'll leave you two alone." Honey said, looking at everyone before heading out.

Wasabi, and Fred followed without a sound, while Gogo stared for a moment. "My condolences."

I smiled weakly, and she smiled back. But as soon as she did, she was gone.

I turned towards the bed, hating every second of this nightmare that guy caused. I hoped he would be in jail for a long time.

"I'm sorry, Erika. I should've been there. I should've been faster, maybe have caught you faster or stopped you from falling at all," I rambled. I felt the tears finally start to make their way down my cheeks. I couldn't hold it any longer. I held them in for as long as I could, but it wasn't very long before I let them loose. They fell like raindrops, splashing and pooling around my feet. But then, after all this, an even worse nightmare occurred.

The monitor stopped beeping.


	7. Knockout!

**Dun Dun Dunnnn hope you guys like this next one!**

**Hiro's P.O.V.**

I panicked. I really did. But it was only internal, for some reason. For the first time in my life, I did nothing. I just stood there, staring. Well, it wasn't the first time. I stared at Tadashi's tombstone for a long time, too.

But this one . . . this one was different.

I eventually snapped out of the trance I had be put in, and threw open the door.

"NURSE!" I screamed. "WE NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!"

I've always wanted to say that.

Three nurses came running. Dead sprints. I wasn't sure I'd ever seen an adult move that fast.

"What in God's name-" one whispered.

"Get the kid out of here!" One ordered the others, pointing to me.

"Honey," the second nurse said, holding a frail hand on my shoulder. "You need to go wait in the lobby now. We don't want you to get hurt."

I nodded, not really comprehending. I was focused on the other two nurses scrambling around the bed, calling for help, unwiring old tubes and rewiring new ones.

The nurse gently pushed me out of the room, and out into the hallway. I saw Honey Lemon holding open the door to the lobby.

I walked up to her, pushed past, and kept walking. Through the lobby, the front doors, and onto the sidewalk out front. I could hear the others walking after me.

"What happened, Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Dude, come on. Don't leave us hanging." Fred whined.

I kept walking. I walked and walked, not really caring where, but I knew the others had stopped following, because now I was in complete silence. No cars drove by, no people outside, not even a dog barking. It was eerie.

I stopped at a four way stop, and listened. You could hear cars in the distance now, but they weren't anywhere near. Not even close.

"Nice to see you, punk." A voice said behind me. I turned.

"How'd you get out?" I squinted. It was hard to see him through the darkness, but I could recognize that voice from anywhere.

"Oh, it didn't take very much. Just a few attempts, and then a few fights. I managed."

I almost screamed for help. A criminal who just broke out of jail was standing right in front of me, and I _almost _screamed for help. Great. Just great.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked, like it was a normal thing, or whatever.

"I hate you," was all I could muster. Anything else I said would probably turn into something completely irrational.

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, but it didn't seem mean. Or at least, something I should get ready to fight.

"Hiro!" Gogo screamed, throwing a disk.

I ducked, and got a good look. The others were all standing there, suited up, including Baymax.

"Get outta there, man!" Fred yelled, putting on his helmet.

I took a step backward, but no more. I didn't have time to go any farther.

The man caught the disk in one hand, the other clasping a metal can. I tried to read the label.

"_THE THICKEST SPRAY EVER MADE. WARNING: DO NOT INHALE. MAY CAUSE FAINTING SPELLS AND/OR DEATH. INGREDIENTS-" _I read, but got cut off.

He sprayed it right in my face.

* * *

><p><strong> Honey Lemon's P.O.V.<strong>

"Hiro!" I screamed, as the fog enveloped him. The gold mist was slowly circling him, as if it knew it's target. I could hear Hiro coughing and spluttering, and he soon disappeared through the thickness of the cloud. I started to run to help him, but Fred grabbed my arm. Dang, he's got a good grip.

"Don't do it, Honey." He begged.

I glared daggers at him, but he didn't let go. I had to pry him off to get him to, and when I did, I ran straight into the cloud.

"HONEY!" I heard everyone scream behind me, but I was apparently Hiro's only chance. No one else would've done this. Tadashi would be proud. I could practically feel him smiling down at me as I saved his little brother.

I pushed my way through the cloud, my helmet keeping the mist from my eyes. I'm glad I put that air tank in my suit the other day.

Hiro lay on the ground, his body unmoving. I wrapped my arms around his waist, attempting to pick him up, but failing considerably.

"I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" I screamed, but apparently they couldn't hear me; I got no answer.

So it was up to me. Great.

I picked Hiro up bridal style, and started walking blindly in one direction, occasionally stumbling under his weight.

We eventually made it close to the edge when I heard voices. They seemed to be _everywhere_. They surrounded me, just like the mist. They very well could've been part of the spray itself; swirling and consuming anyone who dared enter.

I couldn't do it.

I dropped Hiro on the ground, me falling alongside him. I felt like someone was grabbing my throat and squeezing. Gasping for air, I stood, using my knees as supports. I attempted to pick him up, but failed, again. I shook my head, my thoughts tossing and turning like a sea.

"Why hello," a voice behind me said. I turned around.

The unknown man was standing before me, paint can in hand, and was trying to make conversation with me. What was the probability of something getting suspicious? Very high, if you ask me.

"What's your name?" He asked, his voice echoing like the voices surrounding me.

"H-Honey . . . Honey Lemon, my friends call me . . ." I stood my grounds, ignoring the stabbing pain in my chest.

"That's a nice name." He said, observing me.

"Thank y-"

I went to thank the man for his consideration of my personal information, but quickly it went from thankfulness to regret, as he did the worst possible thing yet.

He brought a shovel from almost nowhere, and **_ZOOM! _**

He hit me in the side of the head.


	8. Strange Places

**Hope you guys like it so far. I'm quickly running out of ideas, so reviews are helpful! Read on, my fellow fan-people!**

**Erika's P.O.V. **

_"Hello?" I asked, glancing around nervously. White clouds surrounded me, and blue sky was barely visible behind them. "Is anyone there?"_

_A stream of yellow light pierced the top of the clouds, shining all the way down to my face. It made me squint a little, but I kept my eyes focused above. A tall figure emerged, but all I could see was a black shape, as the light was getting brighter by the second. _

_"Erika," I heard it whisper. "You mustn't stay here."_

_I looked around me. "Stay **where**?" I asked. _

_"You must leave. Go back to your friends. Go back to your family. Go back . . . back . . ." _

"She's . . . coming to . . . doctor . . . she can't . . . her . . . family . . . friends . . . this isn't . . . something . . . what . . . happened to . . . Erika?" I vaguely heard. I didn't know who was saying it, but I knew where I was. The smell of antibiotics and anesthesia hit my head hard. I had to take a minute before I could breathe normally again. As my focus sharpened, I saw who it was.

"Hey there, sweetie." My mom said, leaning over the edge of my hospital bed. "You took quite a beating."

She said it like I got kicked in the leg.

"Your vitals look as close to normal as you've ever gotten," she said; and I knew what she meant. I've never really been on the "normal" chart. She winked. "I think you'll be outta here in less than eight hours. Maybe you'll be able to come home with me."

I nodded, my head throbbing. I winced.

"Ooh. Right." MY mom said, turning to a cabinet. "Let's get you some morphine for the headache. I'm positive you've got one."

After my mom attached the line into a small needle already injected into my arm (when did they do that?), it immediately started to work.

"Now, you're just going to need some stitches, and then you'll be back to norm-er-yourself again." My mom was a stickler for words. "Hopefully, they'll be the ones that don't need removed, and we won't have to cut your hair, either."

My head was starting to feel heavy, but I ignored it, so I could ask one last question.

"Where's Hiro?"

My mom looked around nervously. "Um, I don't know, sweetie. He wasn't here when I came. Neither was anyone else," she explained.

"No one?" I asked. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I scoured the entire waiting area." She smiled. "But don't worry. I'm sure they just went out to buy you some _Get Well Soon _stuff."

I smiled, not bothering to nod. I was about drift away when I heard my room door slam open. There, stood a man wearing an almost-dragon costume.

Then, he shouted something unbearable to hear.

"**_HIRO'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"_**

Then I fainted, dead away.

* * *

><p><strong>Fred's P.O.V. <strong>

"HIRO'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" I screamed as I threw open Erika's hospital room door. I didn't care if the nurses and security were telling me I wasn't allowed; Erika needed to know.

I watched as Erika's head flopped back on the pillow, her mom staring at me for a second.

"What happened?" Her mother asked.

I swallowed. "The guy who did that"-I pointed at Erika-"to her, kidnapped Hiro after he ran away."

I looked behind me, and two _very _tall, muscular men stood there, blank looks on their faces.

"Sir," one said, "you're going to have to let us escort you back to the waiting area or we will be forced to call the cops."

I took a deep breath, taking one last look at Erika, laying motionless on the bed, before turning to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiro's P.O.V.<strong>

"W-where am I?" I grumble, holding my head. The last thing I remember is mist. Surrounding me, then darkness.

I looked around me. I was laying in the middle of a cold stone floor in the middle of a warehouse. The ceiling was very high, while boxes and crates lined almost every inch of the walls. There were no doors, or windows, for that matter. The only light in the building was coming from a small lamp in the far corner of the room. Since it was the only light source, dark shadows shown in almost every direction.

I stood, my head spinning. I slowly made my way towards the lamp, occasionally limping on my leg. I eventually made it, and plop down beside the desk the lamp rested on. I held my head in my hands, and rubbed my forehead with my fingers. My headaches normally happen on stressful days, which might be why it's happening now.

Besides, shouldn't I be crying?

I mean, sure, I'm used to seeing crazy things everyday, and I'm used to having people I love fall in and out of my life, but this time . . . I don't know. I'm not confused, but I'm not sure, either. I'm kind of in the neutral zone.

I shake those thoughts from my head, and try to focus on the situation at hand. Stairs were in the corner across from me, and I could barely see hanging walkways up above me. The light didn't reach far, but it was enough.

I stood again, my head feeling a little better, now that I'm distracted.

I grab the lamp, and realize it's . . . I dunno what kind it is, but it doesn't plug into the wall or anything, which is convenient. I carry the lamp with me, slowly making my way up the now lighted steps. I reached the top of the steps and looked around.

The light from the lamp showed me that a pathway was made to get from here to a small door on the far wall. Below the pathway, there seemed to be a pit so large and so deep that the lamp couldn't even light it all the way down. I definitely didn't want to fall down into _that_.

I started down the path, but stopped after my second step. It felt weird. Almost . . . almost familiar. Like I'd been here before.

I ignored the feeling and kept going, holding the lamp out in front of me. I took small, sure steps, holding the handrail on my left. I held the lamp with my right hand, but I couldn't help but notice it was shaking. I wasn't scared though, which was weird. I was anticipating something. I knew something was going to happen. Good or bad, I had no idea. But I guess it would have to be enough.


	9. Everybody LOVES The Adventure

**Okay, guys. Here's the next chapter for you. Hope you like it! **

**Erika's P.O.V.**

"Ow," I said, as I sat up. I held the back and sides of my head in my hands.

I was in a dimly-lit hospital room, I remembered that. I also remembered the accident that got me here, if you want to call it an accident. There were no windows in my room, but I could tell that it was late. It seemed like I had been born with some sort of internal clock or something.

I grunted at I swung my feet over the side of the bed. I had to get out of there. _Hiro needs me . . . I can't just leave him alone. Not when he was there for me. _

A determined glare spread itself across my face, and I stood, my vision going blurry for a second. I got tunnel vision all the time, so I was used to it by this point. Nothing-whether it be physical or mental-will stop me from helping Hiro.

I opened the door to the room, and stuck my head out. "Mom?"

She was there in a flash. "What is it, sweetie? Good to see that you're awake."

I stared at her for a moment. The light behind her was kinda bright. "I wanna go home. To help Hiro."

She smiled at me. "Sweetie," she lay a hand on my shoulder, "you need to rest. I get off early tomorrow, so why don't I take you home then? Does that sound good?"

I looked at the floor, but still nodded; I was too tired to object. "Okay."

"So why don't you head on back in there, and I'll go get you some dinner. What would you like?" She asked.

I smiled. "Some Chicken Nuggets, please. Maybe some Mac 'N Cheese, too."

Those were my favorites.

"And would you like something to drink?"

"Pepsi, please. A small one." I say, and watch as my mom leans in to kiss my forehead. I let her, considering it's been quite a stressful day. She walks off, right as I close the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiro's P.O.V.<strong>

_This is seriously one of the worst days of my life. I was kidnapped, lost my friends, lost ERIKA, and I'm lost in this giant building that doesn't have any other lights. _I thought as I continued walking down the small pathway. Lit only by the lamp in my hand, which was going to burn out soon, I had to watch my steps. Debris and some other random things littered the floor, and I wasn't going to risk tripping and falling off the edge.

_I'm almost to the door. I have to get to it before this lamp burns out or else I'm screwed. _

I started walking a little faster.

The door came quicker than I anticipated, and I stood with a moment's hesitation. I reached for the door handle, and the metal felt cold under my touch.

_C'mon, Hiro. If you could fight off a swarm of micro-bots, you can turn a doorknob. _

I turn the knob.

* * *

><p><strong>Honey Lemon's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up in a hospital bed. It struck me as surprising; me being IN the bed instead of BESIDE it. I almost _never_ got hurt badly enough to go to the hospital.

"Why am I here?" I wondered out loud, jumping when I saw Gogo, Wasabi and Fred sitting in the plush seats beside the bed.

"You got conked pretty hard in the head, Honey." Wasabi said, tapping his forehead with his finger. "You were out cold. We had to carry you to the front door until they noticed."

Gogo snorted. "Wasabi's being stupid. _We _never carried you." She cast a snide look in Wasabi's direction. "_I _carried you. Which wasn't that hard, actually."

I blush at the comment, but I don't get a chance to ask further questions when a woman opens the door.

Erika's mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiro's P.O.V.<strong>

The room behind the door was huge. Lanterns hung from the ceilings, casting a yellowish-orange glow across the room. Tables and chairs were set up everywhere, as if it were for a gigantic party of some sort, but the hall was empty. I didn't quite understand. Why would someone go to all the trouble to set these up if no one was going to use them?

I walked across the room, setting my lamp on one of the tables, the light finally going out. But it didn't matter; the lights above me shone brighter than the ones in my science lab.

I smiled. My science lab...

I missed it.

But then again, I'd miss Erika too. And my friends, if I didn't get out of there. I looked at the floor, wiping the water rimming my eyes. Now was definitely not the time for crying.

I looked around. How was I supposed to get out of here?

I noticed crates that formed a small staircase towards a small latched trapdoor in the ceiling. I walked over to them, and assessed. If I climbed on the middle of the crates, with my weight evenly balanced, I could easily reach the door. If it was locked . . . well, I'd tackle that when I got to it.

I placed one hand on either side of the crate, balancing my foot in the middle. Jerking myself up, I grabbed onto the next crate; these things were almost as tall as me! I couldn't pull myself up another one until I caught my breath, which took a little bit.

I kept up this pattern; jump, breathe, jump, breathe, jump, breathe.

I reached the top of the crate pile, and the door was right above me. I reached up with one hand...

It was unlocked.

The door slid right open, opening into a room of blackness. I couldn't see two inches in front of my face, and it didn't help when a loose string of spiders' web hit my face and poked my eye. I leant down, resting my right hand on my knee, while I rubbed my eye with my right.

I never saw the two men in the room throw a bag over my head.


	10. Hope Returns

**Hey guys. I'm back, and hopefully you like this new chapter. Gonna need some more of those reviews soon!**

**Erika's P.O.V.**

I waited in my bed until my mom came back, which felt like years in my head. I read and reread all of the signs in the room, even if I wasn't the slightest bit interested in whatever they had to say. I hopped back into bed after staring out the window, memorizing my surroundings using what little light was cast out upon the buildings nearest to me. Mom came in a few minutes after I had sat down, so I wasn't bored anymore.

Mom carried a tray full of food-Mac 'n Cheese, chicken nuggets, pasta salad (obviously for her), and two cafeteria cups. Each had lids, but I could tell which one was mine and which one was hers by the way the colors of the liquids shown through the caps. Mine was a medium Pepsi, and hers was either a Mellow Yellow, or a Sprite, since her cap was very clearish-yellow. There was also an apple and banana in a bowl.

"I hope you don't mind if I stay and eat with you. My shift's over; I just clocked out. I figured the other nurses could handle Honey and the other patients. Maybe after you're done, we can tell the doctor, and then he'll come in and tell us we can go home. You're injury wasn't that severe. It was just really deep. The stitches will hold up for a while anyways." Mom rambled, the bags under her eyes becoming increasingly bigger every second.

"Thanks, mom." I said. "I just really hope Hiro's alright."

She nodded, setting the tray down on her lap as she sat in the chair beside the bed. She handed me my plate of Mac 'n Cheese, then a plastic package holding a fork and knife, along with a napkin. She took one herself and began tearing the top. She never had trouble with opening things. I never got that gene. Aaron did.

I handed mom my napkin holder, letting her open it. In one swift movement, she opened it and handed it back. I took the fork out, laying the napkin and knife on the bed beside me, and began to eat the yellow shells. I got about halfway through in silence, when the door to the room opened.

Wasabi stood in the doorway, a faint smile on his face.

"Hello." said mom. "What can I help you with?"

Wasabi smiled at my mom. "I just wanted to come in and check up on her. Honey's doing just fine, thanks to you."

Mom beamed. She just loved when she did her job right every once in a while. But she didn't brag.

"I'm fine," I said, swallowing a mouthful of pasta. "Mom says I should be able to go home tonight."

Wasabi smiled. "That's excellent!"

I smiled. "What about Honey Lemon? Is she going to be able to leave tonight, too?"

Mom interjected. "Well, since she'd be coming home with me, I think the doctors would allow it. Plus, she's only got a concussion."

"Okay," I said. "Then let's go get her!"

I set my almost-empty plate on the bed beside me and jumped straight up. I couldn't wait to get home and start searching for Hiro.

Just then, someone ran to the doorway (Really? How many people have done that since yesterday?) Fred.

"Hiro's back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Honey Lemon's P.O.V.<strong>

I was bored. Even if Gogo and Fred were here, it just wasn't the same without Hiro. I'd gotten used to the fact that Tadashi wasn't going to come back, even if there was a slight chance with Erika's idea. But we wouldn't be able to succeed without Hiro. Having Tadashi come back from the dead and learn that his little brother was _gone_ wasn't the way I wanted our reunion to start.

That's why I had to find him.

"Gogo." I said, waking her from the slight nap in her chair. She jumped.

"What now?" She grumbled. Man, I don't even wanna know how much sleep she's gotten in the past two days.

"I have to find Hiro." I said. "Tadashi would've wanted me to."

Gogo stared, indifferent, for what seemed like eternity. I was about to say something else, when she cut me off.

"He's gone, Honey."

I looked her in the eye. For the first time in my life, I saw who she really was. She wasn't that intimidating thrill-seeker I always thought she was. Well, she was, but not on the inside. She actually _cared. _I may have been a foot taller, but she really was intimidating. Her attitude was enormous, covering the whole room like a blanket, no matter what the situation.

Except this one.

She rose from her seat, wiped her hands on her pants, and walked out. Apparently Fred was about to come back from the cafeteria when she opened the door, because she almost bumped into him on her way out. I didn't think he was spying or eavesdropping on us, because his hands had bags of chips in them and his confused face was actually kind of cute the way his lopsided grin spread across his face, showing his crooked teeth and his hair was so messy and it looked so darn cute . . . What the heck? When did I ever think about Fred like that? Never. And I wasn't going to start now.

"Hey," he said, setting a bag of White Cheddar Popcorn-my favorite-on my lap. "I figured you'd be hungry."

He sat the four other bags he'd bought on the chair Gogo had just left from, and sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Why the stash of food?" I asked.

"Because," he said, smiling, "they didn't have anything good down there, except for these." He gestured to the bags.

I smiled. "You might wanna hide them in Erika's car for the time being, Fred. Or else they might as you to-oh no-_eat them_."

I busted up laughing at my own retarded comment, making him chuckle. I felt my face heat up as I laughed harder.

Then, Gogo came back into the room. The tears form earlier were gone, replaced by a smile.

"Guys, you might wanna come see this." She said, gesturing for us to come follow. I got up, and Fred pulled the thing that my IV was attached to, walking beside me down the hallway. I wanted to ask what she was so excited about, but she cut me off. Again.

"Don't freak out," she said, resting her hand on a doorknob. I couldn't see through the window in the door; it had been covered by some sort of paper. Then, she opened the door.

"Hiro."


	11. Get To Know Each Other

**Hey, guys. Just wanted to let you know, I will not being writing for a while, what with all the extra school work from the snow days having to be done. It's horrific. But I promise, I will try to write as much as I can whenever I can. I'm having a little trouble with the storyline, but I think I'll manage. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Erika's P.O.V. <strong>

"Hiro's back!" Fred exclaimed, throwing open the door.

I practically felt my jaw fall out of place as I took in the news.

My mom asked for me, "Where is he?"

Fred pointed down the hall. "Down there and on your right. I can take you. I'm going back there in a few minutes. Honey wanted a few minutes alone."

"Honey's up?" I could finally conjure up something to say.

Fred nodded, his smile so big I'm not sure it could get any bigger.

"I'm going!" I announced, standing. My plate bounced on the bed-sheet, but didn't fall like I anticipated.

My mom sighed. "Fine. But be careful with your head, Erika." She was always so worried about me. Geez. "We don't want you to get in another accident."

For the first time, I actually looked at my mom differently from when the others got here. Every time I was left alone, or in their care, she didn't complain or worry. I know I'm obsessed with the movie, but I never thought someone like my mom would understand it. I have watched that movie more than 100 times, and have the entire script ingrained into my brain, but for my mom to trust me with them without question must mean . . . she's fallen in love with the movie, too. OMG! My mom is an adult-fangirl!

"Okay," I said, slowly making my way out the door. My mind was still trying to wrap itself around these thoughts. I shook my head to help clear it. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Hiro's P.O.V.<strong>

It all came back to me in a nanosecond. _You can do this Hiro . . . Don't be afraid . . . No, be very afraid . . . You don't know what's behind that door? . . . What if it's a giant fire-breathing dragon? . . . But what if it's **not**? . . ._

First, came the pain. It was almost unbearable, but not quite, unfortunately. Second, came voices. All blurry and distant, I couldn't understand. Then, came light. I must've opened my eyes at some point, but I don't remember telling myself to do so. But, oh well. Three people were crowded around me. I guessed one was a doctor, since he was wearing a lab coat. The other two looked familiar . . . but I just couldn't bring myself to recognize them.

"Hello, Hiro." The doctor greeted me. His voice was raspy, like someone had rubbed sandpaper against it. "Welcome to Webberville Methodist Hospital. We only need to make sure you're okay, then you can be on your merry way."

I tried to nod, but as I did, a sharp pain shot through my neck and head, making it feel like it was on fire. Great.

"Ow," I complained, and I was met with sympathetic looks from the others. I just couldn't figure out who they were. I could barely see anyways, and having to look out of the corner of my eye was only making it worse.

"Let's see," the doctor said once more, grabbing a clipboard from a table beside the bed (I think; I couldn't quite see). "Minor concussion, a few broken bones, but nothing too serious. It looks like as soon as we patch you up, we'll be able to sent you home." He turned to the people to my right, whom I still couldn't see.

"Looks like you two could take him home today, Mr. and Mrs. Hamada."

My heart stopped. My parents were _here_? I was told they died, and I remember seeing their bodies in the coffins, but _here_!? No, they couldn't be.

"No, we're not Hiro's parents." I heard a man say, then a woman say, "Right." as if agreeing with him.

"Really?" The doctor said. "Then where are the parents?"

"Dead." I managed to cough. "They're the ones who take care of me now." I knew it was true. I could recognize their voices from anywhere, which confused me since I didn't recognize them at first.

Wasabi and Gogo.

"Oh. I'm so sorry for your loss."

I smiled. "It's fine. I've learned to deal with it."

The doctor's smile returned, too. "Glad to hear it."

The doctor left, murmuring something about "getting the paperwork", lightly shutting the door after. I could move my head easier now, so I looked over at my friends.

Gogo flashed me one of her nice(er) smiles, while Wasabi laughed.

"How would anybody think I was your dad?" Wasabi said, chuckling. "We look nothing alike!"

"Maybe I inherited everything from Gogo," I said, laughing along with him. That earned us both a glare from said girl.

"Like I would ever have a kid." Gogo mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Then, the door opened again. Assuming it was the doctor, I didn't turn right away. But when Wasabi and Gogo's eyes widened in surprise and stayed in one position, I followed their gazes. Three people stood in the doorway.

Erika's mom, and Fred. And Erika.

* * *

><p><strong>Erika's P.O.V. <strong>

When I first walked in that room, I couldn't believe what I saw. Two minutes before I would've called you crazy if you told me Hiro was safe and just down the hall. I wouldn't have thought that Hiro would ever be safe again. But, this time, I was proven wrong.

"Hiro . . ." I said, but it came out in barely a whisper. I could feel a smile tugging at my lips, and I let it spread. Soon, Hiro turned from the two beside him, to the doorway in which I was standing. His smile was frozen into a smirk.

"Hey."

"Excuse me?" I said, not fully comprehending. "You were kidnapped, brought back, and the first time I see you again the first word you say to me is, 'Hey'?"

Hiro put his hands up in defense, but sadness covered his face instead. "I'm sorry it's not all you expected it to be."

I rolled my eyes, but in a playful way. There's no way I could stay mad at him for more than five seconds.

I walked beside the bed.

"What do you think?" Hiro asked, gesturing to the IV lines and other tubes that lead I-don't-even-wanna-know where. "Pretty stylish, huh? Yeah. I could probably start a new fashion line."

I sighed in amusement. "I'm sure you would."

Hiro laughed. "I still haven't gotten my welcome-back-from-being-kidnapped hug." He fake-pouted.

I took a deep breath, earning a laugh from the others. I had totally forgotten they were even here.

He fake-pouted even more, until I finally hugged. Everyone made really weird noises that I was gonna guess were mocking, so I shot them all a dirty look.


	12. Eggs, Bacon, and Cinnamon Rolls

**I'm making this chapter one of the longest so far, people. Bear with me. This one's probably going to be really weird. Depends on how I feel when I write it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Erika's P.O.V. <strong>

I was happy. No, scratch that. I was ecstatic.

We were finally going home.

I walked back inside, and set my jacket on one of the kitchen chairs. Everyone else followed suit, some having to stack theirs on others. After we were done with that, we all distributed to our rooms to finally get some sleep after the long day.

Hiro sat on his side of the bed, staring blankly at the wall. I slowly climbed under the sheets, my mom turning out the lights. My room was the only one without a window, so it got almost pitch-black afterward. I could hear Hiro's slow, steady breaths as he inhaled and exhaled, inhaled and exhaled, inhaled and exhaled.

"Erika?" I heard him ask, not in his normal voice, either.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure that your idea would work?"

"What idea?" I asked, my mind swirling from today's events.

"To bring Tadashi back."

I stayed silent as Hiro climbed under the covers, turning to face me. His eyes reflected the light from a small nightlight in the opposite corner of the room.

"I don't know, Hiro." I whispered. "But I think it's worth a try."

I saw Hiro smile with the small amount of light, and smiled too. He was slowly inching toward me, and I was slowly inching back. I wasn't entirely sure what to do in this situation. I had never been this close to a boy before, neither have I ever hugged a boy, or had that "event" in my basement like I did. I was totally on my own, and without any experience, I was unprepared.

Hiro brought his hand up to cup my face, brushing the extra hair out of my face. Geez, was it really that messy?

"I don't really know how to say what I want, so I'm going to try something new." He said, finally making the move.

Hiro Hamada _kissed _me.

How? When? Why? I had all these questions, none of which I had answers for. I eventually let myself push back, my hands awkwardly cupping his face as well.

I've never had any experience, but I guess I could say he was an excellent kisser. Now, I've read other people's stories about things like this happening to them on the internet before as well, but none of them compared to the real thing.

I finally had to break for air, and apparently Hiro did as well. He regained his breath before I did.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "you know, for everything."

"What did I do?" I asked, catching myself staring into his eyes once again.

"The idea. I would've never have thought of that myself, and anyone else who would've thought about bringing Tadashi back would've assumed it would be too painful." Hiro explained.

I smiled, my hands still not leaving his face. "No problem, Hiro."

I kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiro's P.O.V.<strong>

The next morning I woke up with Erika laying right beside me, which confused me. Then, I remembered what had happened last night.

I smiled.

Slowly, so I didn't wake her up, I slid out from beneath the covers. I walked over to the door, and could hear voices outside. Muffled, maybe, but still familiar.

I opened the door, and at the kitchen table down the hallway sat Wasabi, Fred, Gogo, and Erika's mom.

"Hey, Hiro." Fred said, patting an empty seat beside him.

I sat, and Erika's mom handed me a plate.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"For eating, smart-stuff." Gogo teased, or, at least, I think she was teasing.

"How many eggs do you want?" Erika's mom said.

I hate people asking me questions. I stuttered for an answer, eventually having Wasabi answer for me, "Two."

Erika's mom piled two eggs on the side of my plate, then two crispy pieces of bacon. She opened the oven, pulling out a round pan with stuff in it. When she brought it closer to set it on the table, I saw that they were cinnamon rolls. My favorite. _If only there were gummy bears on this . . ._

"Thanks."

As Erika's mom got the spatula to deal out the gummy-bear-less cinnamon rolls, we dug in. Man, I forgot that I hadn't eaten since we got here. Which has been, like, two days. That's a long time to go without eating.

But I've went longer.

I finished my plate before Wasabi did; he was too busy trying to make sure his food didn't touch. Fred ate really fast, Gogo too, ending up beating me. Erika's mom had just sat down, starting on her plate. She ate like me; not super fast like Gogo or Fred, but not super slow like Wasabi.

Erika's mom and Wasabi finally finished, smiling like they had just won a marathon. I remembered that three people were missing.

I stood up, but apparently nobody noticed. Fred and Gogo were having an arm-wrestling contest, while Wasabi and Erika's mom watched. Since they weren't looking, I grabbed my plate, put three cinnamon rolls on it, then slid down the hallway. I opened the door to Honey's room first, letting Erika sleep a little more.

Honey was already up, but was standing in front of the mirror in the corner. She had taken some of the bandages off of her head, showing a very large, blue and purple bump the size of a notebook on the side of her head. She just looked at me through the mirror, and sighed, smiling.

"Come on in, Hiro. What's up?" She asked as I sat down on the bed.

"Oh, nothing much. Just bringing you a little bit of breakfast before Fred and Gogo decide to raid the entire pan of these."

Honey Lemon laughed. "I'm pretty sure they already have." She took one from my plate, took a bite, then said, "Good thinking."

"I try," I said, puffing out my chest in an awkward manner, while making my face distort to somewhat resemble a very cocky grin.

Honey laughed again, and took another big bite of cinnamon roll.

I nodded. "I'm going to go wake up Erika, and hopefully you'll come join us?" I asked, earning a nod from Honey.

I walked out the door, and then to Erika's room. I silently walked up to her side of the bed, and set the plate on the table beside it.

"Erika," I whispered. "It's time to get up."

She didn't budge.

I shook her shoulder lightly, so it wouldn't hurt her. "Erika."

Still nothing. Okay, now I was starting to freak out.

"Erika." I said, louder, closer to her ear. I shook her shoulder enough to make her roll over to look at me.

Her eyes were open.

"SURPRISE!" She screamed, making me fly back in, well, _surprise._

I fell against the wall, sliding all the way down to the floorboards. I clutched at my chest, trying to make the loud thumping in my head stop. Deep breaths apparently didn't help. As Erika sat up, I closed my eyes to help erase the picture from my mind. But, unfortunately, instead of erasing the picture, it was engrained in my eyelids.

"What's wrong Hiro?" I heard Erika ask as soon as her laughter died. My eyes shot open.

"I hate it when people scare me. Especially you." I mumbled. I didn't lift my gaze to see her.

Silence.


End file.
